


Kagehina OneShots

by Sugas_RightKnee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugas_RightKnee/pseuds/Sugas_RightKnee
Summary: This is a series of OneShots based on the Haikyuu ship Kagehina. Mostly an AU but some scenes will be from the manga or anime.I do not own the cover image or any of the characters, all rights to the cover owners.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	Kagehina OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> Shots will contain mostly fluff and I am taking suggestions or new chapter ideas, please feel free to comment or message me directly. I am also fine with writing things other than fluff if you have ideas which contain smut/ angst or any other :).  
> Sidenote: If this story seems familiar it's because I have also published it on my Wattpad account under the same name.  
> Enjoy and comment on any suggestions/edits you have, all your support is welcomed and I am grateful for it!

The Train Ride

**'character's thoughts' "character's dialogue"**

It was a Saturday night and Hinata and Kageyama were on the train coming back from a day out in Tokyo. As a reward for their perseverance during the training camp Daichi had convinced Coach Ukai to give the team the weekend off to have the day out in Tokyo. After spending the entire day there it was pretty dark when the two had got on the train.

The seats were all taken by businessmen in suits and other commuters. So the pair had to squeeze through the mass of people to lean against the separators next to the doors on the other side. With a beep, the doors shut and the train started with a jolt. Hinata stumbled but held his ground concerned about not making contact with his teammate. 'The next stop will be at Fukushima Station.'

About almost halfway through their train ride, the route started to more scenic and bumpy; the floor would constantly rock and every now and then they felt a jolt.

Hinata's POV:

The sudden jolts kept getting worse and my knees were shaking from being locked in for so long. Suddenly the train carriage jumped and I felt a click; my knees had given in. I started falling backwards so I put my arm out to soften the fall when I felt something wrap around and grip my torso.

Kageyama's POV:

As the carriage jolted more with every bump in the track I saw how shrimpy would wobble. I avoided my eyes and watched the train speed past the buildings that were quickly turning into dark fields. My attention quickly turned to shrimp when I felt his arm reach out for the divider that I was leaning on it slipped and out of instinct my arms instantly wrapped around him. I pulled him to my chest and accidentally squeezed-

Hinata's POV:

'What why didn't I fall' I questioned as I leaned up against Kageyama. I felt a tightening around my torso and realised that these were arms, not just anyone's arms but Bakageyama had his arms wrapped around his torso. My cheeks immediately flamed up as I felt his toned chest against my back.

Third Person POV:

Fortunately, the other passengers were too immersed in their individual entertainment to see what was going on by the carriage doors. Both the teenagers were flustered and embarrassed as Kageyama lightly pushed Hinata off his chest. Although the bumps and jolts continued Hinata kept standing. 'This stop is for passengers departing at Fukushima Station, the next stop will be Sendai Prefecture Station'. The doors opened again and the train carriage cleared of all of its passengers. Kageyama made a move to sit down and Hinata followed shortly after. The train lurched into a start and Kageyama was only just able to grab onto the handle to keep himself from doubling over. Hinata wasn't able to reach.

Kageyama's POV:

The train started suddenly, 'Shit I almost fell'- Small hands grasped desperately onto the back of my shirt and balled into fists. I expected him to immediately let go but after waiting a couple of seconds I said, "You can let go now you baka." 'Ugh, he's probably creasing my shirt right now'. My whole body tensed and I sharply inhaled as I felt a fluffy head lean on my right shoulder blade. His arms tightened around my waist when I spun around to face him. His flustered face buried into my shoulder until only his magenta coloured ears were visible. "What are you doing?" My face started to heat up but nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he mumbled into my chest,

"I don't want to fall again."


End file.
